Ein Schuss in der Dunkelheit
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Songfic


_**Ein Schuss in der Dunkelheit**_

**Wenn die Hoffnung stirbt**

Bewegungslos stand Ran da und starrte auf die andere Strassenseite hinüber.

Die Strasse war eine normale Strasse, wie sie fast überall in Tokyo zu finden war, und auch die Häuser sahen ganz gewöhnlich aus. Die Oberschülerin aber interessierte sich weder für die Strasse noch für die Gebäude, ihr Blick blieb stattdessen an den Überresten eines Hauses hängen. Es war bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt, bereits vor zwei Tagen, aber noch immer stiegen leichte Rauchwolken auf.

Normalerweise würde Ran sich nicht für niedergebrannte Häuser interessieren, besonders nicht für solche, die fast am anderen Ende der Stadt lagen, aber dieses hier war eine Ausnahme. Eine traurige Ausnahme.

Denn es war das Haus, in dem Shinichi Kudo starb.

_I've been left out alone like a damn criminal_

_I've been praying for help 'cause I can't take it all_

_I'm not done_

_It's not over_

Ran strich sich die aufkommenden Tränen aus den Augen.

Es war tatsächlich noch nicht zu Ende. Es gab viele Ungereimtheiten in diesem Fall, die noch nicht geklärt waren, aber Tokyos Unterwelt sah in der ganzen Tragödie nur das Gute. Die Verbrecherquote stieg allein in den Stunden nach Bekanntwerden von Shinichis Ableben um fast 75 Prozent, was Ran trotz ihres Schmerzes schnell mitbekommen hatte. Jetzt lag es an der Polizei, dem Treiben Einhalt zu gebieten, und Ran sollte ihr dabei helfen.

_Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall_

_And I'm desperately holding on to it all_

_But I'm lost_

_I'm so damn lost_

_Oh I wish it was over_

_And I wish you were here_

_Still I'm hoping that somehow_

Doch das konnte sie nicht. Wie sollte sie, die vor wenigen Stunden die Liebe ihres Lebens verloren hatte, der Polizei bei so etwas helfen? Oder sonst etwas tun, was sie gar nicht konnte? Sie war verloren, ohne Shinichi konnte sie gar nichts tun. Diese Situation, dieses Gefühl, sie wünschte, es wäre vorbei. Und sie wünschte, ihr Freund wäre bei ihr. Ran wusste zwar, dass ihr Wunsch nie in Erfüllung gehen würde, trotzdem hoffte sie es immer noch. Sie konnte nicht anders.

'_Cause your soul is on fire_

_A shot in the dark_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater_

_It's all in my hands_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart_

_A shot in the dark_

Ran wusste, dass beim Tod ihres Freundes nachgeholfen wurde. Sie hatte insgeheim nie wirklich erwartet, dass Shinichi ein hohes Alter erreichen würde, sie hatte ihm schon viel zu oft gesagt, dass sein Detektiv-Getue eines Tages böse enden könnte. Aber sie hatte nie gewünscht, dass es tatsächlich so kommen würde. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Shinichi war tot, und sie konnte ihn nicht mehr zurückholen. Es war zu spät.

_In the blink of an eye_

_I can see through your eyes_

_As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries_

_And it hurts_

_Hurts me so bad_

Sie war todtraurig.

Als Ran an diesem Abend im Bett lag, konnte sie nicht einschlafen, sie lag wach und drehte sich dauernd von einer Seite auf die andere. Immer und immer wieder hörte sie Shinichis Schreie. Nie mehr, für den Rest ihres Lebens, würde sie diese Schreie vergessen. Sie waren schmerzerfüllt gewesen, voller Qual und Angst, und Ran hatte da schon gewusst, dass diese Schreie das letzte waren, was sie von ihrem Freund hören würde. Keine Worte, keine Liebeserklärung, nichts dergleichen. Nur noch seine Schreie.

_And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life_

'_Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife_

_And it's sad_

_It's so damn sad_

Ran fragte sich, warum sie noch kämpfte. Sie fragte sich, warum sie das tat, obwohl sie alles verloren hatte, was ihr lieb und teuer gewesen war. Sie hatte gekämpft, als sie vor dem brennenden Haus gestanden hatte, sie hatte gegen den Feuerwehrmann gekämpft, der seine Arme um sie geschlungen und sie somit zurückgehalten hatte, damit sie nicht in den Flammen starb.

Ihre eigenen Schreie hallten ihr in den Ohren wider, sie hatte noch gehofft, dass Shinichi überleben würde, wenn auch schwer verletzt. Doch mit jeder Minute, die verging und in denen die Feuerwehrmänner es weder schafften, die Flammen zu ersticken noch ins Haus zu gelangen, um Shinichi rauszuholen, wurde ihre Hoffnung kleiner. Bis sie ganz starb.

Ran begann zu schluchzen.

Sie fragte sich, warum sie eigentlich noch lebte.

_Oh I wish it was over_

_And I wish you were here_

_Still I'm hoping that somehow_

Die Oberschülerin begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

Sie wünschte, es wäre vorbei.

Sie vermisste Shinichi und wünschte, er wäre bei ihr. Sie wünschte es so sehr, dass es wehtat.

'_Cause your soul is on fire_

_A shot in the dark_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater_

_It's all in my hands_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_I feel you fading away_

_I feel you fading away_

_I feel you fading away_

_I feel you fading away_

Shinichi Kudo, er war verschwunden. Er war aus Rans Leben verschwunden, er war aus ihrer Reichweite verschwunden, er war nun für niemanden mehr greifbar. Weder für die Menschen, die ihn liebten, noch für die Menschen, die ihn hassten. Der Junge, dem eine glänzende Zukunft als Detektiv prophezeit wurde, war diese nicht vergönnt. Er hatte diese Welt unfreiwillig und auf höchst brutale Weise verlassen.

'_Cause your soul is on fire_

_A shot in the dark_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater_

_It's all in my hands_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart_

_Oh, your soul is on fire_

_A shot in the dark_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater_

_It's all in my hands_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

Zwei Tage später tappte die Polizei immer noch im Dunkeln, und auch Shinichis Mörder konnte noch nicht gefasst werden. Die Polizei hatte keinerlei Anhaltspunkte über den Tathergang oder über die Identität des Täters, alles blieb ungeklärt. Einzig das Rätsel, warum das Haus abbrannte, konnte gelöst werden; es war eine vergleichsweise banale Lösung.

Dennoch blieben eine Menge Fragen ungeklärt, und trotz aller Bemühungen der Polizisten konnte dieser Fall schlussendlich nicht gelöst werden. Der Fall um Shinichi Kudos Ermordung musste ungeklärt zu den Akten gelegt werden.

Ran jedoch konnte und wollte sich mit diesem Ergebnis nicht abfinden, sie wollte Antworten. Sie wollte alles wissen, nein, sie musste alles wissen, um weitermachen zu können.

Doch Ran wusste, wie sie diese Antworten bekam. Sie fragte einfach die Person, die ihr schon immer weitergeholfen hatte, wenn sie ratlos war. Sie fragte die Person, die ihr immer die besten Antworten geben konnte.

Sie fragte ihren Freund Shinichi.

_A shot in the dark_

Nachdem Shinichi dem Mann ins leer stehende Haus gefolgt war, hatte er sich auf ihn gestürzt. Dieser wollte ihn im dunklen Haus erschiessen, im Gerangel um die Pistole löste sich ein Schuss. Die Kugel verfehlte zwar sein Herz, doch der Sechzehnjährige brach trotzdem schwer verletzt zusammen.

Wissend, dass von ihm keine Gefahr mehr ausging, konnte Shinichis zukünftiger Mörder seinen Plan weiter in die Tat umsetzen. Eilig leerte er die zwei bereitstehenden Benzinkanister, die Hälfte davon schüttete er auf den am Boden liegenden Detektiv.

Ein einziges Zündhölzchen hatte gereicht, um Shinichi Kudo einen qualvollen Tod zu bereiten.

Das alles erfuhr nur Ran, und niemand sonst. Dieses Wissen hatte Shinichi mit ins Jenseits genommen, und dort blieb es auch.

Genau wie die Liebe seines Lebens, die ihm in den Tod gefolgt war...

Owari


End file.
